The Inner Light
by TyrannyOfDucks
Summary: When Kel and Dom's daughter, Juliaine, joins them, Numair, and others on a delegation to Carthak to investigate the mysterious raids on Tortallian borders, she finds herself caught in an old rivalry, left to fight for her country's freedom and for her own
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any pre-established ****Tamora**** Pierce characters, animals/creatures, places, etc. **

**Enjoy.**

_--__Prologue__--_

"Your daughter has a gift, Kel." Numair Salmalin stated, pointing at the sleeping child in the lady knight's arms, "It's not the gift, but a gift none the less. You know what happens when magic goes untamed."

Kel looked down at her daughter sleeping peacefully, hands resting around her mother's neck. Kel had been on her way to tuck Juliaine in for bedtime when Numair had unexpectedly graced her with his presence. He had been in town making his rounds throughout the kingdom, helping out where he could and passing on messages from the king to his chief military advisors who weren't in Corus. Numair had only been in New Hope, having grown into a prominent city in Tortall, for three days before he began to pack his things.

"Numair, you don't even know what it is that she's gifted with." Kel argued, shifting the weight of the sleeping child in her arms—her left one was starting to go numb.

"I didn't exactly know what Daine had and we managed to work that one out.

Kel merely gave him a look in response.

Numair didn't even flinch.

"In a month Gery will go to Corus to start his knight's training. In two, you and Dom will leave to start your patrol. You're not sending her to the convent and she isn't interested in becoming a knight. Would you really leave her alone here?"

Kel sighed, knowing that he was right and too tired to argue any more, "What exactly are you proposing?"

"Let me take her back to Corus. I'll take her under my wing and help her learn how to develop her magic and give her the proper academic schooling she needs." He leaned in closer, looking around him before he continued, "Kel…if Juliaine learns how to properly use her gift, think of how she could help Jon help the kingdom."

Kel stood there, thinking everything over.

"We'll talk to Dom in the morning and if he agrees to it…we'll ask her if she wants to go. If she doesn't want to go…"

Numair held up his hands, "It's entirely up to her."

Kel nodded, the conversation over, moving past the mage and headed up the nearby stairs to the twins' adjoining rooms, and looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. She sighed thoughtfully.

"You have no idea what's in store for you sweetling. No idea."

After tucking her in, Kel backed out of the room slowly, carefully shutting the door before heading towards her own room thinking of the day that was to come.


	2. News of Carthak

_--Chapter One: News of __Carthak__—_

"Jules!"

Juliaine of New Hope suddenly turned around, nearly dropping her glaive. She was in the middle of her dawn exercises in the palace's main courtyard alone (usually the Queen, Buri, Princess Shinko, Yuki, and other palace women—even her mother and Alanna when they were in Corus, but some days she'd have the court all to herself) when she heard him call out her name.

"Riko!"

She ran towards him, momentarily forgetting all things proper, crashing into her best friend's open arms.

Rikash Salmalin enveloped her in one of his famous bear hugs. Having his father's build, he towered over her actually having to bend down a little to greet her. He had his mother's untamable brown hair layered down to his shoulders, pressed underneath his riding helmet, and Daine's eyes, but ended up getting his father's nose that he had finally grown into. Any of the ladies at court would have loved to be embraced by him the way she was being at that moment, but to Juliaine, he was like another brother, not the object of her affections.

"You're home early!" she exclaimed, pulling away, her shukusen pressing uncomfortably against her hip, "We weren't expecting the Queen's Riders to return for another week."

Rikash shrugged, "Things changed. The raid we were expecting from the Carthaki rebels turned out to be a poor excuse of the word and we had them running away crying after a day of battle."

Juliaine bent down to pick up her glaive, carefully thinking this all over, "So they were definitely Carthaki raiders?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "They used Carthaki boats, but weren't under the Carthaki flag. I highly doubt that Kasalin and Emperor Kaddar would launch an attack against us."

"Then this is beyond the crown."

"That's what it looks like. There's a meeting about it tomorrow with King Jonathan, Queen Thyet, and everyone else in the realms it seems. I hear that they're even invited you to attend."

She grinned as Rikash bumped his shoulder into hers, knocking her slightly off balance.

"Yeah, well, I need to be getting to my lessons now, if you don't mind."

"Aren't you done with those?"

She shrugged, "Technically, yes, but you father sees these more as research opportunities to compile as much information about my gifts as possible."

"And you let him study you like some new tome he's picked up?"

She shrugged again, "I wouldn't know half of the stuff that I could do if I'd have stopped when I should have. Did you know that I can put my magic into objects now?"

Rikash grinned, tapping his helmet, "It's saved my life more than just a few times."

Juliaine reached over suddenly, yanking off the piece of armor, running away with it leaving behind a very confused man with ridiculously bad helmet hair.

"When I catch you, New Hope, I am going to rip you to shreds!"

Looking over her shoulder as she ran towards the castle, she yelled, giggling uncontrollably, "Liar!"

He smiled having no choice but to run after her.

It was good to be back home.

---

"I gather that my son is in town?" Numair sighed in mock annoyance, not even looking up from the book he was writing in.

"Why would you say that?" Juliaine asked as innocently as she could, sitting herself in the first chair she came to in his study, tired from her previous chase.

"It's the only time you're ever late." He stood up, closing the book and walked towards to her, "You know, for someone who see through lies for a living, you certainly are a terrible liar."

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in defiance, "You just know me too well."

He laughed at that, knowing full well that it was true. Ever since her parents had let him become her teacher, she had become almost like a second daughter to him, "Yes, well, we've certainly come a long way since we met."

She smile thinking back to that first month of lessons and how disastrous they were, "Agreed. What's the lesson today?"

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that in corilation with…recent events."

Watching him take a seat in the armchair directly in front of her, Juliaine narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What does the attacks on Torallian borders by Carthaki rebels have to do with our lessons?"

She certainly was not understanding what is was that Numair was trying to hint at.

"Juliaine," he sighed, thinking, "Jules, you've reached the point where there is nothing more that I can teach you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"It's time for you to go out in the world and use your gift on your own. You've already helped out the Crown in so many ways it'd be selfish of me to continue holding you back for my research purposes. You are in no doubt aware of the meeting you're invited to tomorrow?"

Juliaine nodded.

"Do you know what it is about?"

She shook her head, "I have an idea, but—"

"It's about sending a delegation to Carthak to try to find out who it is that's responsible for the raids and to put a stop to them under the guise of a regular treaty renewal delegation. Jonathan thinks that there is a rebellion in the works, a plot to overthrow Kaddar and Kasalin."

Juliaine frowned, "But that makes absolutely no sense. Why would anyone want to overthrow them? Carthak has been nothing but prosperous under their rule."

Numair shrugged, "People don't make sense when they are obsessed with power. It's anyone's guess. The fact of the matter is, that Prince Roald, myself, Daine, Rikash, Alanna, Neal, your parents, and you are going to go to Carthak to try and sort this all out."

Letting out a nervous laugh, Juliaine shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I thought you said that I was going as well."

"That's because you are and if you even think about asking me why then you'll have proven me wrong when I was telling Jon how brilliant you are. He's got a special surprise for you tomorrow you know."

Juliaine just sat there, taking it all in. Numair was right; she knew full well why she was going.

No matter who was talking despite how convincing they were or if they were under magical protection, she could tell every time if they were lying or not. If they were, she immediately knew the truth. Jonathan used to always have her sit in on numerous meetings and treaty negotiations to see if the other parties were being truthful up until she learned how to magic on of his rings so that he could tell himself.

She could also see magic and items that had been magiced. With Numair's help, she learned how to pin point the magic to the exact spell. Once when Numair was battling another mage, she was able to sense the exact spell that the opposing mage was going to use just before he finished conjuring it, giving Numair the upper hand and the only reason he walked out of that battle alive. Since then, he always wore a pendant that she had magiced so that he would never need her by his side during those dangerous times again.

Oh yes, Juliaine knew full well why she was going. There was no reason for her not to.

"I'm afraid that this concludes our lessons. You've grown and learned more than I could have ever hoped."

They both sat there in silence unsure of what to do.

"So…what should I do now?" She asked unable to stand the silence anymore.

"Well, if I am not mistaken, your parents are due to arrive at any moment and your brother arrived thirty minutes ago. You tell me."

She grinned, giving him a hug as they both stood.

"See you in Carthak." She said, standing on the tips of her toes to hug him.

He smiled, returning the hug, "See you in Carthak."


	3. Meetings

_--Chapter Two: Meetings--_

Juliaine walked down the squires' hallway where traveling knights and their squires stayed while they resided in Corus. It wasn't the safest hallway for her to walk down for she wasn't even halfway through it and she had received several winks and appraising looks from the squires who walked past her.

"Hey, girly." came a voice from behind, "Best get your pretty little self out of these parts. These halls are dangerous for the likes of you."

Juliaine sighed, smiling as she turned around to face her brother, eyebrow raised.

"Was it even somewhat believable?" Gerard of New Hope asked, chuckling to himself a little at her expression.

"The voice was, but you can't really trick our connection, Gery. We're twins, you know."

"Right." He stated casually, tossing his arm around her shoulder, ruffling her hair with his free hand as they continued walking down the hallway, "But I came out first, so I am older."

"By two minutes!" She exclaimed, pulling out of his hold and giving him a quick swat to the stomach. This particular argument came up almost every time they were together.

Despite the fact that they were twins, the two looked nothing alike. Juliaine looked more like their father with his blackish brown hair and dangerous smile, whereas Gery looked more like their mother with her blondish brown hair and softer features. The only thing that they had in common as far as looks went was they both had their father's eyes.

"That still makes me older. Now come, dear sister, I must tell you of my great adventures as a knight." He stated in an over exaggerated manner, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Squire." Juliaine corrected, smiling despite herself.

"Technicality. I'm as good as a knight, only months away from Midwinter." Gery stopped walking and turned to face her, "You will be here for Midwinter, right?"

"Of course." She stated, slightly insulted that he would even doubt her presence at the single most important event in his life.

"I just wanted to make sure." He stated, holding up his hands up in defense, "Riko told me that you are to be leaving for Carthak soon."

"I'll come back. Even if we aren't done by then…Mother, Father, and I…we'll all come back Gerard."

"Ooh…full name." Gery teases, trying to lighten the mood, "I'll hold you to it, Jules. I'll hold you to it."

He held out his arm as if he was to officially escort her around and Juliaine accepted with a roll of her eyes.

"And now for my adventures."

---

"Juliaine, might I speak with you for a moment?"

She looked up at the King, a little startled that he had singled her out. Juliaine glanced around the room at the others who were walking out of the conference room, the meeting over. She glanced at her parents for help, unsure of what to do. They nodded at her reassuringly, being the last ones who left the room.

Juliaine got up to her feet and walked over to Jonathon, bowing her head as she did so.

"You wished to see me, your Highness?" she asked meekly, unusually shy.

Ever since Jonathon had learned of her gift, he had asked her if she would be willing to help him with official matters. She, of course, agreed and had since sat in on countless meetings from simple ones talking with fellow Tortallian nobles discussing the status of their lands to even attending meetings discussing treaties with foreign monarchs. They used a code involving facial and discreet hand movements or gestures to communicate with each other, Juliaine letting Jonathan know if the others were being truthful. During these meetings, she would pretend to be a servant as to not arise suspicion.

Two Midwinters ago, when she was just starting to learn how to put her magic into objects, she gave Jonathon a set of two sapphire rings. One gave the wearer the ability to not only detect lies, but to instantly know what the truth was. The other ring let the wearer see magic spells not only on the objects around them, but as they were being cast as well. Jonathon was more than appreciative of the gifts (which had taken a then fifteen year old Juliaine two long and draining weeks to make) only wearing them during political meetings, during times of conflict, or when he was traveling to other countries.

Since then, her services were no longer needed to him personally any more, so she focused more on her education, determined to learn everything that Numair did, not just about magic, but everything else as well.

This was the first time Jonathan had asked to be alone with her since they developed their "special" code those long three years ago.

"Over the past several years, you've been of great service not only to me, but to Tortall as well. No that you are old enough, it is time for you to receive the awards and honor that you deserve."

Juliaine's eyes widened in surprise. Jonathon continued to meet her gaze, his face giving nothing away.

"You've kept your gift secret, only those who were just in this room know of the full extent of your power. The helmets of our soldiers that you magiced so that they can see and defend themselves properly against magical warfare have saved countless lives. These rings…" he said raising right hand where both of them rested, "…are two of my most prized possessions."

Bowing her head, Juliaine blushed. She was never one to accept praise easily, "Sire—"

He cut her off with a gentle wave of his hand, "I've been trying to think of a way to repay you, to give thanks properly, but knowing you, I've come up with the perfect means."

She looked back up into the King's deep blue eyes wondering what he was getting at. He was right, he did know her which was why he had never given her material rewards because she never would accept them simply stating that she was only doing her "civic duty."Jonathon couldn't legitimately pay her because she had been too young to receive a councilor's salary, plus, they were trying to keep her presence at the meetings as discreet as possible. As far as she was concerned, just knowing the help that using her gift for the good of the country gave was enough for her.

"Juliaine," he stated in the utmost serious manner, "You are aware that the position of Chief Ambassador has become available do to the resignation of Duke Balthsyre, are you not?"

She looked at him questioningly, unsure of where he was going with this, "Yes, I have."

"In my opinion, there's no on in the realm that could do as good of a job as Chief Ambassador as you could and I would be honored if you accepted this position."

Juliaine reach for a chair hastily, suddenly unable to stand. Suddenly, her reason for attending the meeting and traveling with the delegation had become clear. She was to lead them.

"Me, Sire? You want me to be Chief Ambassador? I'm only eighteen!" She exclaimed.

"And you were helping me draft treaties since you were fourteen. Your point?" Jonathon replied, raising an eyebrow at the hysterical girl in front of him.

She narrowed her eyes at him, noticing the playful glint in his, all formalities aside, "This is different."

"Yes, you'll be doing what you've previously done, only you'll be doing it full time getting the recognition, title, and rewards you deserve. As you stated before, you are only eighteen. You are officially of age and can legally be appointed to any position within the Crown's jurisdiction—"

"With an advisor until I am twenty-three." She interrupted, knowing full well what the law stated.

Jonathon smiled, "That's why Numair graciously accepted to hill in as said advisor until you reach that age."

Juliaine just sat there, stunned, "I don't know what to say."

"Say, 'yes.'" Jonathon stated, walking towards her, "Think of all that your will be able to do for the real. You'll still enjoy all the freedoms that you do today." He stopped himself, grinning, "Well, maybe not all the freedoms and there'll be more social functions that you'll have to attend, but please say 'yes,' Juliaine. I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

He took a seat next to her at the conference table watching her as she was deep in thought. She took in a shaky breath as she turned to look at him, her answer ready.

"Sire—"

"Jon." He interrupted.

Juliaine smiled, "Jon…I would be honored to be your Chief Ambassador…if you think that I am ready, that is."

Jonathon grinned, pulling her up to her feet as he searched for something in his pocket.

"Then I present you with this ring." He declared, his voice suddenly formal, "As its bearer, you represent Tortall and its Crown. Do you understand?"

Reciting the ancient lines, Juliaine went down on one knee, "I do and I shall wear it in good faith."

Jonathon placed the ring of interwoven silver and golden bands with the Torallian seal onto her right ring finger.

It was the ring that both her parents wore. That Sir Raoul, Lady Alanna, Numair, and others who the King trusted most wore.

She was now one of them.

Smiling, Jonathon nodded towards the door, "You leave for Carthak in a week."

_A/N: Sorry that this next chapter took so long to post. I promise that I will never make you guys wait this long for another installment. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
